Elizabeth
Elizabeth or Elisabeth is the Greek transliteration of the Hebrew name Elisheba, meaning "Oath of my God". Elizabeth or Elisabeth have given rise to the nicknames of Libby, Lisa, Liza, Lilly, Lizzie, Liz, Lily, Lizz, Beth, Betty, Ella, Elisa, Elise, and many others. Eliza, Elspeth, Elsa, Bitsy, Betsy, Lise, Ilse, Isabel, and Isabella, are among the many etymologically related names. People Characters known as only as Elizabeth :Elizabeth (Eighth-Grade), great-granddaughter of POV character Anne Berkowitz in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Elizabeth (Free Republic soldier), a soldier and minor character in Liberating Atlantis. :Elizabeth I of England, a historical monarch of England, who plays a critical role in Ruled Britannia. :Elizabeth II of Britain, the current reigning Monarch of the United Kingdom, who is referenced in "Hindsight" and the Colonization series. Characters whose first name is Elizabeth :Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, historical British Queen-consort referenced in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Elizabeth Driver, a fictional character in Southern Victory. :Elizabeth Pepys, the historical wife of Samuel Pepys, who appears A Different Flesh, segment "And So To Bed". :Elizabeth Stride, historical victim of Jack the Ripper, referenced in "Gentlemen of the Shade". :"Elizabeth Taylor" (Household Gods), fictional rich Roman woman, minor character in Household Gods. Characters known as Isabella :Isabella I of Castile, historical Spanish monarch referenced in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" and Ruled Britannia. :Infanta Isabella of Spain, historical Hapsburg Princess appearing in Ruled Britannia. :Isabella Antonelli, supporting character in Southern Victory. :Isabella Stewart Gardner, historical philanthropist referenced in "One Touch of Hippolyta." :Isabella Sabatini, a junior at Hoxha Polytechnic, minor character in The Gladaiator. Characters known as Beth :Beth (Atlantis), passenger on the Maid of Orleans, minor character in "Audubon in Atlantis". :Beth (A World of Difference), minor character in A World of Difference. :Beth Sullivan, a minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. Characters known as Bess :Bess Radcliffe, fictional character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Bessie Mathewson, an Elizabeth, Virginia citizen and minor character in The Disunited States of America. :Bess Truman, historical wife of Harry Truman, referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart and The Hot War. Characters known as Betsy :Betsy (The Hot War), a babysitter and minor character in The Hot War: Armistice. :Betsy (Southern Victory), a minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Betsy Duncan, the wife of Congressman Jerry Duncan, minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Betsy Neft, the daughter of Diana McGraw in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters known as Betty :Betty (Southern Victory), a minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Betty Steele, the wife of US President Joe Steele in the eponymous novel. :Betty Turtledove aka Elaine O'Byrne, co author of "Death in Vesunna". Characters known as Libbie :Libbie Custer, historical wife of General George Armstrong Custer appearing in the Southern Victory series. Characters known as Liz :Liz Brock, a scientist and minor character in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Liz Martin, a student in "Logan's Law". :Liz McGillicuddy, a minor character in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold. :Liz Mendoza, a POV character in The Valley-Westside War. Characters known as Elsie :Elsie Sundberg, prominent fictional character in the Days of Infamy series. Characters Known as Ilse :Ilse (Iron Heart), minor fictional character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Ilse (In the Presence of Mine Enemies), minor fictional character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Ilse (Worldwar), minor fictional character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Otto and Ilse, a pair of dogs in "It's the End of the World As We Know It, And We Feel Fine". :Ilse Söderbaum, minor character in "Shtetl Days". Characters Known as Lise :Lise Gimpel, a POV character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. Places :Elizabeth, West Virginia an important setting in The Disunited States of America. :Mount Isabella, a volcano in "Audubon in Atlantis". :Libby Prison, a Confederate prison referenced in The Guns of the South. Things :Kawasaki Ki-48, a Japanese World War II aircraft code named by the Americans as Lily and featured in The War That Came Early. :Mitsubishi G4M, a Japanese World War II aircraft code named by the Americans as the Betty and featured in the Days of Infamy series and The War That Came Early. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation